


A New Encounter

by kitson27



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boundaries, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and then they go to bed, i was so high when i wrote this, jet says yeah okay then, katara says no, maybe one day ill come back and fix it up, respected boundaries, thats literally the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitson27/pseuds/kitson27
Summary: ok so ive nvr written smut before and this is months old and i just got a new ao3 account so here you go
Relationships: Jet/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	A New Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ive nvr written smut before and this is months old and i just got a new ao3 account so here you go

“Alright guys, I’m calling it a night.” Aang yawned and stretched out his arms. He picked up his flying stick and headed to the guest rooms, leaving Jet and Katara sitting by the campfire.

“It’s a lovely night.” Katara said after a short silence.

“Yeah,” Jet smiled softly at her as she watched the fireflies bounce by. “You were really cool today.” 

This caught her attention. “Oh,” She looked up at him sweetly, “Thank you. I’m just a beginner bender.”

“My mother was an earthbender.” 

“Are you?”

“No,” He chuckled, “I’m not that lucky.”

Another short silence. He reached over to put his weapons down, brushing her skirt up as he brought his arm in. 

“Oh, oh--” He went to put it back in place as she did, and their hands touched. He looked up at her. Her blue eyes reached out to him, heat visible on her face. He slowly brought his other hand close to her cheek, pulled her close and kissed her.

She leaned in to the kiss, slow at first, their hands interlocking on her leg. She turned her body, itching to get closer to him, and his hand slipped between her legs.

She grabbed his wrist instinctively, pulling out of the kiss.

“Sorry,” He backed off slightly, his hand still on her warm crotch.

“I…” She bit her lip and looked down at his hand. “Don’t be sorry.”

And with those words, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, his hands going under the fabric of her trousers and to her wet pussy. He methodically rubbed her clit, and she leaned and squirmed into his touch. As she got closer, he sunk further down until he was fingering her. She moaned into his mouth each time he thrust his fingers into her, escaping sounds echoing into the forest of the night. She broke their deep kiss and leaned her head back, her neck making the perfect skin for kissing and biting. Out in the open air, her moans were getting louder.

“Katara,” Jet held the back of her neck and gently started playing with her clit again. She giggled quietly every time he hit the perfect spot. “It’s too open here, let’s go back.”  
“Back?” She enquired in a whisper.

“Yeah,” He gently slid out of her trousers and scooped her up bridal-style. “To my quarters.”

After a short walk he entered his personal den and gently placed Katara down on the bed. He then took off his armour and overshirt, showing his muscled physique beneath, and kneeled down on the bed to kiss her deeply.

She edged up the bed until she was sitting straight up against his backboard, and placed both hands on his cheeks. She moaned slightly and pulled away.

“Jet?” She turned her head to the side as he started kissing her cheeks and neck. Giggling slightly, she pulled him away again. “Jet, hon-”

“Katara, Katara,” Jet moaned and kissed her neck more forcefully.

“I want to go to sleep.” She said strongly. She pulled him away again. “Can I sleep here?”

He leaned back and out of her reach. “Of course, yeah.” He smiled, getting a stray wheat grain out of his back pocket to chew on. “I’ll take the couch, baby. Sleep well.” He winked and walked into the back room and out of sight.


End file.
